


Severitus 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: 400 Word AUs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUs, Child Harry, Dragon AU, Dragon Harry, Gen, dragon Sirius, dragon rider Harry, dragon snape, futuistic AU, mechanic Hermione, racer Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: 400-ish. I try.A bunch of different AUs involving Snape and Harry, mostly Snape as a mentor/parental figure.I accept AU prompts and requests to continue on any chapter.





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually on the short side. Most of the ones I've done tend to fall on the longer side.  
> This will be 25 to 50 chapters long.

                Severus was unsure how he got stuck with the fledgling or how it had found its way into his cave to begin with. He rarely saw any other dragons, and this dragon was barely more than a couple years into its life and had ribs showing. _It probably wouldn’t last through the night_ , he remembered thinking as the bright green eyes watched him.

                It was still there when he woke up in the morning, in fact it had woke him up by climbing on him and sliding back onto the ground. For a starving fledgling, it seemed to be doing surprisingly well. Severus rolled his eyes and got up, readying his wings to leave when he heard a bleating sound. It was the first noise the fledgling made and an odd one for a dragon. Maybe that’s when he decided to keep the little fledgling or maybe he just decided to try nursing the fledgling back to health. Either way he came back shortly with meat, and the fledgling tried greeting him by trying to climb all over him.

                He shook the fledgling over and nudged the meat over to him. It ate the meat while Severus watched him carefully. The fledgling would need a name he supposed, something to call it. Severus looked over it carefully, trying to tell what the little one was. It looked like a green horned from further north and possibly a male. The fledgling moved to Severus’s side the moment it- he finished the meat. It was remarkably fast for something so small.

                Severus hesitantly put his head over the tiny fledgling. “What do I do with you? I don’t even know what to call you.”

                The fledgling let out another odd bleating sound, but this one seemed more happy. That sound didn’t sound natural for a dragon, but then the fledgling looked up at him and made a more understandable sound, “Harry.” And then the darn thing curled up into his side and fell asleep.

                Harry. His new fledgling had a name now. Severus sighed. He had a fledgling now. That was something he had never imagined in his lifetime.


	2. Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds an unconscious man on his doorstep. In a futuristic universe where Ron is a racer and Hermoine is a mechanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as if to make up for the shortness of the previous chapter, this one is so much longer.

                There was an unconscious man with a missing arm on his doorstep. Harry glanced over his shoulder out of habit before remembering he was by himself. Hermoine and Ron were out on a “practice” race which was basically them racing through the streets on hover boards or bikes. It was just him and the unconscious man. He couldn’t leave him out here, but he didn’t know too much about the robotics to replace the arm, but he had the basics of healing down and patching up injuries that his friends had a tendency to pick up from their racing/mechanic career.

                He whistled for their robotic house helper Hermoine had built from scratch. Nana rounded the corner and picked up the unconscious man without prompting. “Let’s take him downstairs.”

****

                Hermoine stared down at the unconscious man laid out on the table. Her goggles were pushed up onto her bushy hair, and she still had smudges on her face. “You want me to fix him.”

                Harry nodded. “Just build him an arm. I think I can handle the rest.”

                “That’s not what I do. I fix hover cars.”

                “Or tricks mine out for the races, mate,” Ron added with a supportive nod.

                Harry just gestured at Nana, and Hermoine turned bright red and huffed. “Well that’s very different from something that interacts with the human nervous system, and I had _instructions_.”

                “I’m sure there’s instruction on how to build a cybernetic arm,” Harry told her with a polite knowing smile.

                She huffed again, but this time, she pushed her goggles down a sure sign that she was ready to start working or at least planning the design for her next project.

****

                “He still hasn’t woken up, Harry. It’s been a couple days,” Hermoine warned Harry, as she pushed her goggles up her forehead from where she’d been working on the cybernetic arm. Ron was leaning on the table beside her, shoving a sandwich in his face.

                Harry sighed. “I know. I talked to Ms. Pompfrey about it. She says we’ll have to put him on a system to give him the nutrients he needs and hope he wakes up.”

                “Yeah, but mate, what are we going to do if he doesn’t wake up?” Ron asked, looking at him with concern as he briefly set his sandwich down.

                “He’ll wake up,” Harry told him stubbornly setting his jaw in that way. “He will.”

***

                He did wake up when Hermoine and Ron were making out in the corner in celebration for Hermoine completing the arm. The man blinked looking around. A sense of pride filled Harry at those eyes moving. “I found you on the steps. Hermoine made you a new arm. You’ve been out for almost a week. What’s your name?”

                The man stared at Harry suspiciously before hesitantly answering: “Severus Snape.”


	3. Dragon and Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Severus protecting naïve rider Harry and raising him after Lily and James death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is also longer...

                Of all the riders to get stuck with Severus just had to get the son of one of the humans he hated most because his mother happened to be the one Severus had chosen as a fledgling, and the mark had passed to her son after she died. If there’d been multiple he could’ve chosen or bonded equally to all or just a few of them. Instead, the tiny toddler stared up at him with his mother’s eyes with his fingers in his mouth. Drool was everywhere and disgusting.

                Severus tried staring the toddler down. The child latched itself to his leg with its drool covered fingers. He picked the child up by the back of its shirt and put it on his back. The child latched onto him there, and Severus settled down. This was his rider, now; the human he needed to take care of. Perhaps he could raise him to be the ideal rider.

                For a while it was just the two of them, a couple years actually. Harry was capable of flying on his back by the age of five, though Severus kept a good eye on him. The kid was getting as comfortable in the air as Severus was, getting up to balance walk over Severus’s back. Severus found himself caring for the kid. He had his mother laugh and kind soul with a deep child-like mischievous.

                And then another dragon showed up, half-wild and crazed. Severus shoved Harry deep into the cave before roaring at the intruding dragon. The dragon took a half-step back and roared before charging, trying to get around Severus to Harry. He could sense Harry pressing himself up against the cave wall. He was only seven now.

                It took an hour of grappling with the other dragon before Severus realized who the other dragon was, and he had even more compelling urge to kill the dragon, because it was James’s dragon, Sirius. Sirius was in the same situation he’d been in, but dragons sharing one rider was almost unheard of. Being without a rider for so long had made him half-wild.

                “Who is it?” Harry asked shakily, nearing him. He’d hesitated in injuring the other dragon long enough for his ward/rider to pick up on it.

                Severus let go of the other dragon’s neck and took a step back. Sirius was just watching him with dark unreadable eyes. Severus swallowed. “He was your father’s dragon. He’s half-wild already.”

                Harry stood beside him, looking down at Sirius who was breathing heavily on the ground. “Then we should take care of him, shouldn’t we? I’m the only one he has to keep him sane.”

                Severus stared down at him. He was getting wiser by the day. “I haven’t heard of a rider having more than one dragon.”

                Harry put a hand on Severus’s shoulder with innocent trust in his eyes.


End file.
